


The Mafia Game of Life and Death

by Silhouettii



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Sword Art Online
Genre: Coffee, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouettii/pseuds/Silhouettii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayaba Akihiko didn’t expect ‘breaking human limits’ meant spontaneously bursting into flames. Good thing he made NerveGear fireproof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mafia Game of Life and Death

**Vongola Headquarters: November 6th, 2022  7:15AM**

 

It has been historically proven that early meetings absent of caffeinated beverages result in a large amount of property damage, overflow of mental ward patients, and a rescheduled meeting to a later afternoon. Gokudera, as the Decimo’s unofficial secretary, hates to reschedule meetings. Therefore, ten minutes before early meetings he often finds himself measuring out freshly ground coffee into the Vongola thermal carafe. Oh, and cleaning the kitchen water filter, and espresso machine for the  _ ‘perfect or else I’ll shoot your ass’  _ three shots of espresso. Fuck Reborn.

 

If not for a red alert from one of the Foundation agents in Namimori, the majority of the Vongola famiglia would still be in bed, or doing whatever else they normally do before most normal people should be awake. Entering the meeting chamber with the caffeine, Gokudera places a fresh cup of coffee in front of the Vongola head. The scent wafting from the cup stimulates the Decimo enough for him to groggily lift his head from it being planted to the desk. Tsuna murmurs to Gokudera something which might be some sign of appreciation, and inhales the drink, blinking into awareness. Gokudera then places the espresso in front of Reborn, who eyes it with wary suspicion before taking a sip. He grimaces, and reaches for his gun consideringly.  _ Fuck Reborn. _

 

Gokudera quickly dumps the rest of the coffee and cups in the center of the room before retreating to the Decimo’s side to avoid the caffeine free for all. Vongola style. After a bit of bloodshed, “EXTREEMEE” and a splintered chair or two, Takeshi, this round’s loser, finally sits down with his steaming cup. Tsuna, now slightly more awake than before, clears his throat, and gestures to start the meeting. “Morning everybody. Hibari got a red flag from one of his agents today, and sent us an alert at six thirty this morning. Tetsuya, if you could explain the current status in Namimori.” Tetsuya’s hologram blinks into life at Hibari’s, the cloud guardian’s seat in the round table.

 

“Yes, Tsuna-san. Agent Kenji, currently working in JSDF’s Alicization project contacted us about a potential mass hostage situation this morning.” Reborn stops judging the dregs in his espresso cup, and looks up. “The project with potential to clone human consciousness, and flames?” Tetsuya nods. “Yes, we’ve been following the project closely to make sure they don’t experiment cloning the consciousness of those with high flame potential. However, we’ve also been looking into the usage of virtual reality for box weapons for mist flames. Agent Kenji is a mist flame user, and had been placed in the project for that reason.” Reborn, satisfied, goes back to judging his espresso. Tsuna scratches his head. “What does this have to do with a potential hostage situation in Namimori?”

 

“Agent Kenji works with a company called Argus, which is developing a commercially used virtual reality headset called NerveGear.” Takeshi shoots up from his chair. “The NerveGear for Sword Art Online?! It’s the newest most EXTREME SWORD GAME!” Everybody else in the room, either too tired to get into another fight, or too scared to face Reborn’s wrath, ignores his outburst. Tetsuya continues. “He was alerted to the fact that the safety procedures for the microwave outputs in the headgear, as well as voluntary disengagement from the system had been overridden. We are currently investigating the whereabouts of the perpetrator, as well as all those who were sold the headgear.” He stops at this point, grimacing, his hologram flickering in and out. “We were able to find five potential users within Namimori and surrounding areas. However, there are nine thousand ninety five more users within Japan.” Tetsuya stops, and looks at a clock, presumably on the wall of the room he is in in real life. “The game starts in twenty minutes.”

 

Tsuna sighs, abandoning his coffee cup to rub his temples. “So, some madman somewhere wants to trap ten thousand people in a game?” Tetsuya nods. “We suspect something along the line of a life or death game.” Gokudera folds his hands together, and looks the Foundation member. “This is indeed a terrible situation, and the Vongola resources in Japan will be immediately allocated to stop this person, and to save these people. However, I don’t understand how is this a specific mafia problem. How does this situation affect the Vongola, and why did you raise the red alert? The Japanese government should be capable enough to prevent the immediate deaths of all the players.” Tsuna, with his save-the-world tendencies, shoots Gokudera a look. He wilts into his chair a bit.

 

Tetsuya grimaces. “Here’s the thing, CEDEF wanted to check the possibilities of evaluating flame potential through virtual reality. So, they slipped many highly rated potential flame users into the beta testing, and official release to track changes in their flames. Of the ten thousand players, two thousand have been evaluated to have a medium to high possibility of eventually activating their flames.” In the silence of the room, Reborn sets down his cup. “If our hypothesis of the situation is correct, these players are entering a situation in which their lives will constantly be in danger.” Tsuna groans and lays his forehead on the table next to his cold coffee. “Once this situation evolves, these ten thousand will also be placed under the care of the government, under the public eye.”

 

“At this point, we are going for damage control. We are expecting several hundreds of unconscious, uncontrollable new flame users in the next coming months throughout Japan. Hiding the existence of flames from the public will be a difficult task.” Finally, Mukuro’s illusion of himself that he placed in his seat to fool the others into thinking he had gotten out of bed runs out of juice, and pops out of existence. Nobody gets up to wail on him. Yet. Gokudera goes to the kitchen to make another pot of coffee. He can’t deal with this right now.

 

Tsuna looks up from the desk, looking at Tetsuya. Yeah, omerta. Oh shit. The Vindice will not be happy to hear about this.

 

Reborn throws his espresso cup, hitting Gokudera on the forehead as he entered the room with a new pot of coffee. The hot beverage spills all over his pants.

  
Fuck Reborn.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Sword Art Online earlier and suddenly thought 'what would happen if the players, due to all their close calls, developed dying will flames?' Oh well, and this is what happened. Updates will be sporadic at best. Hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
